1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a box folding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The packaging industry relies upon efficient packing, folding and sealing of corrugated boxes, commonly referred to as cartons or cases. During the process of packaging a product, the product is first placed in a box, and then the flaps of the box are folded and sealed to cover the opening thereof. Generally, the flaps are folded and sealed manually, thereby more manpower is required and the packaging efficiency is relatively low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.